There have hitherto been many cases in which a user wonders, “Is it a failure?” when a state different from usual operation is encountered or when a display not usually seen is presented on a main body during operation of an air-conditioning apparatus. In such cases, the user cannot immediately determine “whether it is a failure or whether it is not a failure but a normal operating state”. This causes the user to make a determination while reading an “instruction manual” that describes how to use the air-conditioning apparatus or an “HP (website on the Internet)”, on which time and effort are spent. Furthermore, the case where the instruction manual has been lost or the case where the HP cannot be accessed makes it difficult to perform immediate checking.
It is noted that, among various behaviors or states that cause the user to wonder, “Is it a failure?” in the air-conditioning apparatus, there are the case where the air conditioner actually suffers a failure and stops operating or behaves abnormally, and the case where, although the air conditioner seems to behave abnormally, this is not a failure but a normal behavior (situation). Furthermore, even when the air conditioner suffers a failure, there are the case where the user can repair the failure by himself/herself and the case where the user cannot repair the failure.
Hence, there have been requests that the user be able to know (determine) “what” the current situation is like.
Thus, there has been disclosed a voice notification device of an air-conditioning apparatus that is capable of providing a notification of information about the air-conditioning apparatus state such as an abnormal state, a self-diagnosis result, and an operating state of the air-conditioning apparatus by means of voice (for example, see Patent Literature 1).